Tirez les rideaux
by Fickerstein
Summary: Up people, Ch6 online " - SLASH KYMAN /!\ LEEMON chap 3! - Cartman croyait que sortir avec Kyle arrangerait tout. Mais c'est la descente aux enfers. Kyle ne sort pas avec Cartman pour ses beaux yeux... Et ceci est un résumé de merde D:
1. 1 WTF!

J'avais décidé de me mettre à l'anglais donc cette fic a d'abord étée écrite en anglais. Et puis finalement je me suis dit MERDE; y'a pas assez de fics françaises pour South park! Alors je décide de la traduire D : (En plus en français j'aurais moins peur d'écrire un truc qui n'existe pas xD.)

Voilà voilà, j'espere que le peu de yaoiste south-parkais français apprécieront x).

Chapitre 1: Bordel de merde.

Je t'aime Kyle.

J'avais l'habitude de te rendre dingue, de te faire me détester de plus en plus chaque jour.

Tout ça pour quoi? Pour cacher ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi. Parce que j'étais amoureux de toi, vraiment et irrévocablement amoureux. J'aimerais t'aimer librement, ne pas me cacher des autres, mais je pense vraiment que je ne devrais pas.

Je sais ce qu'il se passerait si je t'avouais tout.

D'une manière cruelle, ton sang comme de la glace... Tu resterais de marbre, peut être choqué. Avec ce putain de regard qui pourrait me faire mourir d'amour sur place. Comment pourrait tu m'aimer de toute façon? Aimer ce batard qui t'as emmerdé depuis toutes ces années?

Toutes ces farces, ces insultes...

Je t'ai fait me hair autant que je t'aimais.

J'étais pris dans ta toile. J'ai tant essayé de t'éffacer de mon coeur, de VRAIMENT te détester. Mais moi la haine, je ne sais pas: tu crois que je ne peux pas t'encadrer, alors que je ne peux passer une journée sans entendre ta voix, même si c'est pour entendre « Gros lard. »; je ne peux pas passer une journée sans te voir, toi, ta peau, tes yeux émeraudes, tes cheveux roux bouclés... Oh non de dieu, je recommence. Je dois m'arreter une bonne fois pour toute.

Ce serait facile d'arreter tout ça. Si dieu était de mon coté.

Et bien sur, il ne l'étais pas. Comme c'est drôle.

Ta mère mourrut, et ton père voulut quitter South Park, disant qu'il y avait trop de souvenirs qui le hantait ici. Il a trouvé du boulot en Californie, et voulait qu'Ike et toi le suivent. Mais aucun de vous deux n'accepta. Ton père vaint chez moi, et d'un commun accord avec ma mere, il fut décidé que toi et ton frère vivraient avec nous jusqu'à ce que vous soyez majeurs et que vous partiez pour trouver du boulot ou aller à l'université. Bien sur, je me suis disputé avec ma mère, lui hurlant que je la détestait, qu'elle avait fait une ENOOOORME ERREUR; que les juifs n'apportaient que des problèmes... Et elle m'a juste répondu « Mais, poussin, ils seront à la rue si nous ne les recueuillont pas. » Je haie ma mère et sa bonté.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ike & toi avaient emménagé. Ma mère était toujours prise par son « boulot », donc nous étions majoritairement seuls. C'était facile pour elle de recueuillir des gens, puisqu'elle n'étais jamais à la maison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir, gros lard? Le frigo est vide. »

« Si tu continues de m'appeller ainsi, tu mangeras les escargots de mon jardin, juif. »

« Et bien si ça signifie ne pas manger avec toi, ça me va! »

« J'ai toujours sur que t'étais un pauvre qui mangeait tout ce qu'il trouvait. »

Tu m'a frappé, et on a commencé à se battre. Ouais, c'est toujours ainsi depuis que tu vis avec moi. Heureusement, ton frère était là pour nous séparer avant que l'un ne tue l'autre. J'étais hors de moi, et heureux en meme temps. J'étais amoureux de plus en plus, chaque jour, et je refusais de le reconnaître. Je pris l'habitude de t'observer au explosais toujours ton reveil à 6h50 quand il commençait à sonner. Tu étais toujours ronchon jusqu'à ce que tu aies pris ton petit déjeuner. Tu allais à l'école en trainant du pied. Puis, quand tu rentrais, tu faisais tes devoirs, et ne ratais jamais les infos & Terrence et Philippe à 19h. Et, bien sur, tu prenais soin d'Ike tout le temps. Tu étais un putain de frère exemplaire, mec. Et la nuit, quand tu dormais profondemment, tu parlais toujours pendant ton sommeil. C'était si adorable, que je serais rester toute la nuit à te regarder. Et si tu savais ça, je suis sur que tu me tuerais dans la seconde qui suit. Hum hum.

Jour après jour, je me suis adoucit, j'étais plus sympa avec toi. Plus de « sale juif », ou de chansons sur ton enfoirée de mère que je ne pouvais pas encadrer, meme morte! Je pense que tu as remarqués mes efforts car tu as commencé à être plus sympa avec moi aussi. Tu as commencé à toujours avec une petite pensée pour moi. « Cartman, tu bouffes trop de chocolats, tu vas être malade. »; « Cartman, J'ai préparé le p'tit dej, tu viens? »; « Cartman, j'ai lavé le sol, fais gaffe ça glisse. »; même un p'tit « GROS LARD TU SAIS QUE T'AURAIS PU MOURIR QUAND T'AS CHANGÉ L'AMPOULE ALORS QUE TU ÉTAIS TREMPÉ? » parce qu'avant, t'aurais rien dit et prié pour que je meurs.

Le temps passa, et je me suis mis à rougir chaque fois que tu étais près de moi. Tous tes faits & gestes me faisait me sentir comme si j'étais sur le point de mourir. J'avais besoin de toi comme le coeur a besoin de battre. Ta voix était electrique. Je ne voulais surtout pas que ma vie change ou que tout cela se finisse. J'aimais ma vie telle qu'elle était. Je pense que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi le jour ou Bebe t'as trompé. Tu es rentré comme une furie à la maison, et t'es enfermmé dans ta chambre. Ike était encore à l'école. Je te parlais de derrière la porte.

« DÉGAGE ENFOIRÉ. »

« Kyle, ouvre la porte. »

« POUR QUOI FAIRE? POUR QUE TU ME FOUTTES UN COUP DE PIED AU CUL EN ME DISANT ALLONS KAAAAAAÏÏÏÏLLL'; T'ES RIEN QU'UNE TAPETTE! EN AJOUTANT QUE C'ETAIT INEVITABLE QUE BEBE NE ME TROMPE CAR JE SUIS AUSSI TIMIDE QU'UN GAMIN DE MATERNELLE? »

« …. Kyle. Je comprends que t'es triste. Vous étiez ensemble depuis 4 mois, tout ça, mais... C'est juste une fille parmis les autres dans ce monde. Et... Et t'es mignon, j'veux dire, toutes les filles l'ont remarqué. Ca serra pas difficile de te dénicher une autre petite amie. »

« Je ne veux pas d'une autre fille dans ma vie. »

« … KYLE ARRÊTE D'ETRE IMMATURE ET OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE. »

Tu as ouvert la porte et t'es allongé au sol, face contre terre, me cachant tes larmes. Je restais silencieux.

« Je ne te reconnais pas. Il y a quelques mois, j'en suis sure, tu m'aurais dis que j'étais qu'une pédale et tu aurais rit. »

« J'imagine que j'ai appris comment te supporter. »

Tu as sourit. Et mon coeur a raté un battement. Je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer. J'étais amoureux de toi, pendant tout ce temps.

« Je pense que tu devrais mettre fin à ta relation avec Bebe. Meme si vous êtes encore amoureux. Je ne veux pas te revoir triste une fois de plus.

« ….Ouais. Ouais. Merci.... Cartman. »

Puis tu as fait ce que je t'avais conseillé, et depuis au lycée, Bebe me fixe avec un regard du style « Si mes yeux étaients des flingues, tu serais mort. »

Depuis ce jour, je suis toujours en train de te contempler chaque seconde en cours. Mes notes ont commencé à baisser. Je n'écoutais plus. (Pas que j'écoutais déjà ces leçons de merde avant, mais bon...). Parfois, je te dessinais. Merci mon dieu, il n'y avait que Kenny qui avait capté. Ce mec était sympa avec moi: malgré tous les « TU ES QU'UN PAUVRE, KENNY! » et toute autre remarque que j'ai pu lui faire, il aurait pu révéler au monde que j'étais gay et amoureux du juif, ruinant ainsi ma vie. Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

En juin, Wendy a organizé une fête pour son anniversaire. On avait tous bu, et personne n'était sobre. Je parlais à Kenny quand il a dit que personne ne m'aimait parce que je n'étais qu'un trou du cul. A cause de toute la vodka, bierre et je ne sais quelles autres boissons alcolisées, j'avais un comportement de gamin et j'ai commencé à pleurer, frappant la table, répétant « PUIS QUE JE NE SUIS QU'UN ENCULÉ, JE VAIS ME PENDRE. COMME CA, TOUT LE MONDE SERA CONTENT. ». Tout le monde m'a regardé, inquiets. Finalement, tu es venu vers moi et m'a enlacé, en me disant « Moi, je t'aime. Tu vois? Il y a au moins une personne dans ce monde pour qui tu comptes. » Ils étaient tous surpris & choqués. Je pense qu'on étais tous sur la même longueur d'ondes... Enfin de pensées: TOUT LE MONDE aurait pu me dire ça, mais ça a été TOI, celui qui est sensé être la personne qui me hait le plus. TU m'as sourit, puis tu m'as embrassé. Cinq minutes plus tard, tu t'endormais à coté de moi, tete sur la table, une bouteille de vodka dans la main. Le lendemain, tu ne te rappellais de rien, comme la majorité des gens qui étaients présents. Je sais que Kenny s'en rappelle. Il nous regarde bizarrement en ce moment.

Et chaque jour, ça me blesse.

J'en ai marre de me retenir de te plaquer contre le mur, et de t'embrasser.

Marre de la tapette que je suis devenu, je ne suis qu'un lache qui ne peut tout simplement pas dire 2 putains de mots. « Je. T'aime. »

J'en peux plus, sale juif. Je DOIS t'avouer tout ça...

Aujourd'hui je suis arrivé en retard en cours. Je ne voulais pas te croiser ce matin avant d'y aller. A midi, j'entendis tes pas résonner derriere moi. Je t'entendais m'appeller, et je fut parcourut d'un frisson.

« Hey! Gros Lard! »

Je t'ai ignoré. Je ne pouvais pas te faire face, croiser ton regard, et te mentir, disant que j'allais bien. Je ne pouvais tout simplement PAS. Tu me suivais, toujours en train de m'appeller.

« CARTMAN! »

Et merde. Je m'arretais. Tu me fis face, enervé.

« Cartman, je pense qu'on devrais parler. Tu m'as ignoré TOUTE LA SEMAINE. »

C'est toujours « Cartman »; ou « Gros lard » (voir Enfoiré.). Jamais Éric.

J'ai voulu te blesser, juste pour t'entendre HURLER mon nom. Peut être que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je te haie autant, mais t'aime autant. Putain! Je comprends plus rien. Rien du tout!

J'aimais t'aimer de tout mon être, mais je ferais mieux de ne rien te dire.

J'aimerais te garder & te serrer dans mes bras, mais ma conscience m'arrête.

J'aimerais t'embrasser mais je le veux trop fort...

J'aimerais savoir le goût de tes lèvres, mais elles ne sont que poison.  
Du poison qui coule dans mes veines...

« La terre appelle Cartmaaaan... »

_...Et me brule._

Pourquoi étais-je amoureux de TOI?

J'aimerais t'embrasser jusqu'à en manquer d'air, te serrer contre moi jusqu'à la fin du monde, je ne te veux que pour MOI, et moi seul!

… Stop.

…. J'ai perdu l'esprit, là, c'est clair. Juste pour ce stupide juif roux, qui se tenait maintenant devant moi, inquiet à présent. Nom de dieu. Je ne pense plus qu'à lui. Ca craint.

« ….Cartman? »

Je crois que c'est là que j'ai perdu le contrôle.

« QUOI? QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX, SALE CON DE JUIF? TU PEUX PAS ME FOUTTRE LA PAIX NE SERAIT-CE QU'UNE FOIS DANS TA PUTAIN DE VIE? »

« Bordel! Mais c'est quoi ton problème?

« MON problème? Tu ne te rapelles pas de la fête de Wendy, PAS VRAI? »

« … Je... »

« NON, BIEN SUR QUE NON. J'ai pensé que c'était mieux ainsi, mais je me trompais! Si tu t'en souvenais peut être que tu aurais totu compris, et je n'aurais pas à t'expliquer tout ce bordel! »

« … Mais... De quoi tu parles? Quel bordel? »

« JE T'AIME, BORDEL! JE T'AIME KYLE! »

Je t'ai regardé dans les yeux.

« …. Okay. Arrête, c'est la plus grosse blague que t'aies jamais faite, bla bla, maintenant on doit aller en cours.

Je me laisser tomber à genoux, prenant ma tête dans mes mains. J'aurais voulu mourir, là, _maintenant_. Je t'avais ouvert mon coeur, et tu croyais que je DECONNAIS.

« ….Cartman... Me dis pas... »

« Non, je ne te le redirais pas, je vais te le prouver! »

J'ai desesperemment brisé la distance qui séparaient nos lèvres.

BORDEL. ME DITES PAS QUE J'AI FAIT CA.

Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais. Et je t'ai embrassé. Et tout ça, dans le COULOIR de notre ECOLE.

Là, j'étais terrifié. Premièrement, tu étais paralysé, ne sachant que dire, cherchant que dire ou que faire, je ne sais pas. Et deuxiemement, j'avais entendu des pas derrière moi. Merde, merde, merde, merde. C'était de cette manière que ma vie allait être ruinée? Fais chier. La personne derrière moi brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« ….Cartman. Je vais te tuer. »

Et merde. Pas ELLE.


	2. 2 Entre amour & soumission

Hey le people! Et bien voilà la suite, n'hésitez pas à me communiquer votre avis par une review. J'espere que cette suite vous plaira!

* * *

Ch,2: Entre amour & soumission

« ….Cartman. Je vais te tuer. »

Et merde. Pas ELLE. J'allais répondre un truc du genre « It's not my tiiime » comme George Clooney sait si bien le faire dans la pub Nespresso avec un ton ironique, mais je fus coupé par Kyle, qui avait soudainement retrouver sa -magnifique- voix.

« Personne ne va tuer personne! »

Il se plaça entre cette stupide blondasse et moi.

« Comment tu peux réagir comme ça, Kyle? C'est LUI qui t'as conseillé de rompre avec moi, même si nous avions tous les deux encore tant de sentiments et que j'avais juré que je ne te tromperais plus jamais! Par la suite tu as souffert parce que tu n'arrivais pas à NOUS oublier et maintenant IL te fait part de ses sentiments le jour où l'on aurait fêté nos 1 AN?

… Bordel. J'étais pas au courant, je l'jure.

« Oh, miince alors, j'ai gaché ce jour si romantique! Poo-hoo-hoo. »

« LA FERME ENF- »

« CA SUFFIT! »

La pétasse blonde et moi nous tournons vers Kyle, silencieux.

« Ecoute, Bebe, je sais que t'es vraiment en colère, et d'une humeur à tuer, mais... »

Il sembla réfléchir durement pendant quelques secondes, et continua:

« … Mais il a dit ça parce que je lui avais demandé de le faire. »

…. Hein?

« Je souffrais, comme tu le dis, et j'ai voulu te tester, voir si tu m'aimais toujours vraiment... »

… Il est actuellement en train de me couvrir ou bien...?

« Oh, Kyle! »

Bebe sauta dans les bras de Kyle et l'embrassa tendrement. J'haussais un sourcil, surpris. Il baissa les yeux et quitta le hall de l'école, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Je pense que nous auront un tas de chose à nous dire quand on rentrera...

J'veux dire, MOI, le nazi extremiste, son pire ennemi depuis tant d'année qui a faillit le tuer à maintes reprises (volontairement ou non)... Lui ait dit « Je t'aime ». Il aurait put se foutre de ma gueule, rire aux larmes et répendre la rumeur dans TOUTE L'ECOLE. Et me broyer les couilles litteralement! …. Enfin, métaphoriquement, bien sur... Mais même...

Il a sortit un mensonge, trouvé une excuse pour expliquer à son ex (ou devrais-je dire petite amie sans le « ex » devant, à présent?) pour m'éviter la mort. (Sérieusement. La derniere fois qu'elle a piqué un fard, elle a presque tué Butters parce qu'il avait fait tombé sa boite tupéroire High-school-musical avec des gateaux en forme de Zac Efron à l'interieur. Alors imaginez si quelqu'un « vole » son « petit ami » …)

Putaiiin, je l'ai carrément poussé dans ses bras de nouveau. Je n'suis qu'un Je-rate-tout-ce-que-j'entreprend.

Quand j'y pense, les larmes débordent PRESQUE de mes yeux. (J'ai trop de fierté pour pleurer ou montrer signe de faiblesse devant tous ces abrutis.) Mais franchement, je suis vraiment sur le point de chialer, de péter un cable, sortir de mes gongs. S'il y avait un vendeur d'armes à feu dans la rue, je suis sur qu'il deviendrait millionnaire. (Pas seulement pour tous les mecs qui se prennent des rateaux, aussi pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas supporter une heure de maths de plus. Je fais partie des deux catégories que j'ai cité.)

Le reste de la journée passa très lentement, même en poussant la tête de gosses dans leurs plats d'épinards à midi. Il m'a ignoré. J'ai essayé d'oublier l'evenement de la matinée, parce qu'à chaque fois que je me le remémore, j'embrasse la tristesse. Alors je suis resté sur ma chaise, admirant l'horloge, priant les aiguilles pour qu'elles tournent plus vite. Pendant un moment, je me suis concentré sur l'horloge, comme Hiro le fait dans la série HEROES. Malheureusement, je suis irrévocablement un type normal... (Si l'homosexualité est considérée comme quelque chose de normal puisque j'ai entendu un type en russie dire que si on voulait militer pour la cause des homosexuels dans les rues de son pays, fallait savoir courir aussi vite qu'un cochon ayant le cul en feu.)

Finalement, l'horloge rouge atteint les 17h et la sonnerie retentit enfin, annonçant la fin du supplice. Tous les gamins courrent hors de salles, hurlant « YEAH YEAH C'EST LE WEEK END! WOO HOO! »

Je prie silencieusement pour qu'ils ne chantent PAS une chansons sur la coolitude des week-ends à cause de la mode High-school-musical-èsque. Merci mon dieu, ils ne le firent pas. Pire. Ils chantèrent une chanson de Phil Collins.

« I remember mama said (Je me rappelle Maman disait)  
You can't hurry love (Tu ne peux presser l'amour)  
No you'll just have to wait (Non, tu auras juste à l'attendre)  
She said love don't come easy (Elle disait que l'amour ne venait pas si facilement)  
It's a game of give and take (C'est un jeu donnant-donnant)  
How long must I wait (Combien de temps je devrais attendre)  
How muck more must I take (-Eehhh je sais pas et google me sert à rien-)  
Before loneliness (Avant que la solitude)  
Will cause my heart, heart to break? » (Ne brise mon coeur?) »

Oookay. Je me casse le plus vite que je peux avant de tuer un de ces "Phil' – hippies" à l'aide de juste un stylo.

Kyle rentra le plus tard qu'il pu. Comme d'hab, ma mère n'était pas à la maison ce soir-là. C'est mieux ainsi, je pense. J'étais assis sur le canapé, trouvant un quelconque interêt à mes pieds. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il s'assit à coté de moi, trouvant le même interêt que moi mais pour ses propres pieds. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un temps qui me parut durer une éternité. Finalement, je pris la parole.

« ...Alors... Félicitation, mec. T'es plus célibataire maintenant. »

« Je pense que tu devrais plutôt dire "Hey, félicitation meeec! T'es dans un sacré bordel maintenant! Je suis heureux de pas être à ta place! »

« Quel bordel? T'es de nouveau avec Bebe, c'est cool. »

« Je n'suis pas amoureux d'elle! »

« Mais tu...

« Je t'ai juste sauver d'une mort iminente. »

« Pourquoi? »

Il me regarda comme si j'étais un petit lapin rose touffu avec de longs dents en train de danser la tecktonik.

« Parce que t'es mon pote! »

…. Quelle tapette je fais, croyant pendant ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il allait répondre « Parce que je t'aime... ». Je voudrais me foudroyait, là, tout de suite. Je feint un sourire, évitant de croiser son regard..

« … Merci. »

Il sourit. Ce putain de sourire pour lequel je donnerais ma vie. Mon coeur s'emballe. Je détourne le regard, cachant mes joues rougies dans la pénombre. Il entreprit de monter les escaliers pour aller se coucher, et s'arrêta à la 5eme marche.

« …. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens là tout de suite, mais... »

Je garde les yeux rivés au sol pendant que mon coeur rate un battement. Sa voix est hésitante. Je lève finalement mes yeux vers lui. Il a l'air de réfléchir durement une fois de plus. Puis il descend subitement les escaliers, et m'approche lentement. Il se rapprocha doucement de moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Il murmura:

« ….Je veux juste... Savoir ce que ça fait... »

Et il m'embrassa. Je frissonna. Si j'étais une fille, je pense que j'aurais sortit un truc du genre: " OH MON DIEU IL EST SI MIGNON QUAND IL ROUGIT KYAAAH." Mais je suis pas trop... Vous voyez, du genre fangirl déchaine. Voir meme fille tout court! Je ne pu m'empecher de faire autre chose que passer une main sur sa nuque, et laisser l'autre explorer ce qu'il y a sous son t-shirt. Il intensifia soudainement le baiser, introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche, l'explorant avec ardeur. Je n'avais tout à coup plus conscience du monde qui nous entourait. Il n'y avait que nous. Que lui, que ma joie indescriptible. Il mis fin au baiser trop vite à mon goût... Il rejetta une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés en arriere et me regarda dans les yeux, avec un mélange de tant de sentiments dans son regard que je suis incapable de dire ce qu'il pensait actuellement. Je brisa le silence, improvisant une conversation.

« Je crois que tu viens juste de tromper cette devergondée blonde à l'instant même. »

Il ricana nerveusement.

« Je suis... Juste pas tout à fait sur de ce que je suis en train de faire. »

J'effleura sa peau, son torse. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« C'est si bon d'être à tes cotés... » murmurais-je.

Je posa ma tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son coeur. Il rougit. (Je l'ai remarqué MEME si on était dans une pièce sombre parce que je suis trop fort! …. Je déconne. Hum...)

« Cartman... »

Je lui coupe la parole avec un autre baiser. Ce dernier fut plus passionné que le précedent. Il caressa mes joues tendrement, pendant que son autre main courait dans mes cheveux. Je le pressa contre moi, le rapprochant de mon corps. J'étais submergé par toute cette bouffée de passion "sucrée" -Son haleine était aromatisée aux bonbons, même s'il est diabétique... Croyez-le ou non-. N'en pouvant plus, je le pousse sur le canapé, enlevant et jetant son t-shirt à travers la piece, pour embrasser librement son torse. Il gémit.

« Cartman... Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée... Ike est à l'étage... »

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour chercher une solution pour continuer ce que l'on avait entreprit.

« T'as raison. »

Je le soulève aussi facilement qu'un sac à patates et le porte jusqu'à ma voiture, dans le garage, que je verouille.

« … Wow, c'est vachement romantique. »

« Tu as peut être une meilleure idée? »

« … Ca fera l'affaire. »

« Bebe va VRAIMENT me tuer quand elle sera au courant. »

« Elle n'en saura rien. »

« … Ce sera notre secret? »

« Exactement. »

Il me poussa contre le dos du siège arrière et m'embrassa dans le cou, me massant les épaules. J'allais le laisser gérer la suite des évènements, mais je me suis rapellé que c'était MOI le mâle dominant, alors je lui pris sa main, l'embrassa et échangea nos places. Il me fit savoir son mécontentement par un soupir et dit:

« Tu me pousses entre amour & soumission, et je ne suis pas si obéissant, tu sais... »

Je souris.

« Tu finira par respecter mon autorité, tu verras... »

Il soupira à nouveau, d'un air amusé cette fois-ci. Ce fut la fin de la conversation. La nuit ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

Tadaaa! Et bien voilà, à suivre hehe. Encouragez-moi donc avec des review :3 Ce serait siii gentil de votre part.

A bientot!


	3. 3 Sexe & Twingo

**ATTENTION! LEEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE. JE VOUS AURAIS PREVENUS...**

Premier chapitre que j'écris d'abord en français! Je vais en c**er pour traduire tout ça en anglais ... Enfin bref. J'espere que cette courte suite vous plaira! Mon premier leemon soyez pas trop durs T.T

Et quelques reviews ne seraient pas de refus et m'encourageraient : D!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3: Sexe & Twingo...

Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Et à vrai dire, je m'en branlais. Je me fous de tout tant qu'il est là... Mes lèvres se mouvaient sur les siennes en parfaite synchronisation. J'avais l'impression de rêver... mais si c'était vraiment un rêve, je pense que tout ça ne se serait pas passé dans une simple twingo. Ou alors ma luxure n'est pas aussi poussée que je ne l'imagine... Enfin, la twingo, c'est pas mal. Entendons nous bien...

Je mis fin au baiser et parti explorer chaque parcelle de sa peau avec mes lèvres, couvrant son corps brûlant de désir de multiples baisers. Nous étions juste éclairés par le clair de lune qui passait par une petite fenêtre du garage, ce qui ne procurait pas beaucoup d'éclairage... Mais je pense que c'était mieux ainsi. Malgré mon élan de fougue, j'étais plutot géné de la situation. J'avais comme une partie de moi même qui me hurlait d'arrêter, que j'allais le regretter, que demain à l'aube, Kyle me dirait qu'il regrettait et que je devrais oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais l'autre moitié me disait "Qu'est ce que t'en a à foutre Eric? Tu profites du moment présent, au diable les conséquences, au diable le jour d'après." J'étais aveuglé par tout l'amour, ou l'envie, j'en sais rien, que j'éprouvais à ce moment là. J'étais tellement épris, je désirais tellement Kyle depuis si longtemps, que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer arrêter tout, le remballer et me tirer à l'étage pour dormir. Je remontais le long de son torse, embrasant un peu plus le corps brulant de désir du rouquin à chaque fois que je posais mes lèvres sur lui; et m'arreta sur l'un de ses tétons, le suçotant doucement un court instant, arrachant un petit cri de plaisir à Kyle, qui se mordit la lèvre en voyant un sourire sadique se dessiner sur mon visage... Tout en continuant ma manoeuve, je descendis ma main sur son entrejambe qui était gonflée de plaisir et à l'étroit dans sa prison de tissus... Je lui enleva son jean, que j'envoya valser sur le tableau de bord de la voiture, très vite rejoint par son slip, libérant son éréction. Kyle était écarlate à présent, ses joues étaient rouges et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son doux visage. Il n'osait plus me regarder dans les yeux à présent, géné d'être nu devant celui qui fut son bourreau par le passé. C'est là que la phrase " Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis" prend tout son sens... Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques années, que je coucherais avec Kyle, j'y aurais pas cru et aurait rigolé à m'en déformer la tête tellement je me la serrais tapée contre la table.

J'embrassa Kyle encore une fois, le plus tendrement que je pus, et me mis à titiller avec le bout de ma langue l'extremitée de son sexe, en le masturbant avec ma main droite en même temps. La respiration du juif se fit de plus en plus rapide, saccadée. Il étouffait ses gémissements dans ses expirations. J'avais presque oublié que Ike son petit frère dormait à l'étage... Mais le voir se retenir de faire trop de bruit séduisait mon coté sadique, me donnant envie de le pousser à bout, au point que se mordre la lèvre ne suffise plus à retenir ses cris; même si cela risquait de nous faire surprendre par le canadien. Je pris finalement son sexe entier dans ma bouche, et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient lents, faisant soupirer Kyle qui commençait à s'impatienter et qui m'exasperait à réussir à garder son sang froid. J'accélerais le mouvement, puis arretait quelques secondes, et reprenait, à plusieurs reprises.

« Caa...Rtman... Qu'est ce que tu fous...? GnnnNNnh... »

Sa voix me fit l'effet d'un electrochoc. Mon corps entier frissonna. Mon dieu, pourquoi avait-il un pouvoir si grand sur tout mon être? J'y crois pas! Je suis tellement vulnérable face à lui! Je m'en dégoute moi même, être si impuissant face à un stupide juif roux entièrement nu.

« …..Cartman...? »

Oups. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que dans ma confusion je m'étais stoppé net. Je pris le temps de re-contempler le corps de Kyle, si fin, si fragile, sa peau était si pâle que l'on l'aurait cru fait de porcelaine... Je fus tiré de ma rêverie par une main caressant ma joue. Le rouquin m'enleva mon t-shirt, puis me poussa de façon à ce que je tombe sur le dos sur le siège arrière. Il s'assit sur moi et appliqua de tendres suçons sur mon cou, pendant qu'il défaisait ma ceinture. Il enleva finalement habilement mon pantalon et mes sous-vêtements, qu'il jetta rejoindre les siens à l'avant de la twingo, dont les vitres s'étaient teintées de buée par la chaleur que produisaient nos deux corps. Il pris une grande inspiration et se mit à lecher mon "petit soldat" comme je m'amusais à l'appeler... Puis le pris entier dans sa bouche, ce qui me fit hoqueter de surprise. Ne sachant que faire de mes mains, je les fis courir dans ses cheveux en bataille. Je ne sais pas si c'était la premiere fois qu'il faisait ça, mais en tout cas il se débrouillait très bien... Chaque mouvement me procurait une vague de plaisir se propageant dans tout mon être. J'étais si enivré dans toute la joie et le plaisir que j'éprouvais que je ne me rendis même pas compte que je murmurais le prénom de Kyle durant tout ce temps. Il ne broncha pas une seule seconde, et continuait à me procurer du plaisir, au point que je cru que j'allais jouir pour de bon dans sa bouche... Je le repoussa à temps. Il me regarda, interloqué, pendant que je reprenais un peu mon souffle, puis le repoussa contre la portière de la voiture. Je glissa ma main un peu plus bas entre ses cuisses, et introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de celui qui me rendait completement fou... Ce dernier dégluti, et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou; ce qui me fit sourire. J'introduisis un second doigt, et fit un mouvement de ciseau, tentant d'habituer Kyle à cette présence. Ses gémissements de douleurs se transforment en gémissements de plaisirs. Au bout d'un certain temps je le surpris à me murmurer dans l'oreille qu'il était prêt. Je me positionna et le pénétra aussi doucement que je pus. Je ressentais à présent une masse de désir jusqu'aux creux de mes reins... Ca dépassait toutes mes espérances, j'avais tant imaginé l'acte en lui même, mais jamais je ne l'avais imaginé aussi... Parfait. Kyle s'agrippa plus fortement à mes épaules, et les mouvements de va-et-vient m'étaient de plus en plus difficiles à contrôler, mon désir me pousser à aller plus vite, comment ce sale juif pouvait il encore avoir son self-control à un moment pareil? Ceci m'enerva tellement sur le coup, que je penetra Kyle brusquement, à tel point que la porte de la twingo s'ouvrit, nous fesant tomber tous deux sur le sol glacial du garage. Nos respirations sacadées comblaient le silence autour de nous.

« T'es vraiment... Irré...Cupréable... Haaan... »

« C'est pas... Ma faute... Si cette foutue bagnole... Ne résiste pas à de simples... Turbulences. »

Kyle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et me repoussa brusquement à l'interieur de la voiture, refermant la porte derriere lui, et s'asseyant à califourchon sur moi.

« J'espere au moins... Que la plage arrière de cette voiture... ne nous lachera pas non plus. »

Et là je ne vois pas comment décrire la scene autrement qu'en disant qu'il se mit à me chevaucher (…) je me passerais de commentaires. Je commençais vraiment à ne plus pouvoir penser tellement j'étais captivé par Kyle. Il déplaçait ses hanches, de haut en bas, juste comme je voulais que ce soit. S'il savait, le bonheur qu'il me procurait avec ses mouvements rythmiques. Je suis incapable de décrire le tourbillon de sentiments que j'ai ressentis tout au long de la nuit. Cette nuit où nous avons suivit nos caprices, ou l'amour (pour ma part en tout cas...) a été plus fort que la raison. Nous gémissions à l'unisson, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. J'allais me liberer en lui quand d'un seul coup il s'arreta net. Je le regardais, d'un air interrogateur, puis compris soudain ce qui attirait son attention. Le rétroviseur. Où se reflétait la scène qui se déroulait dans la voiture. Kyle rougit et détourna son regard du miroir. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur quelques mèches ondulées sur son front. Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Nous restames un moment ainsi, à se regarder l'un l'autre dans les yeux. Puis finalement il soupira.

« Je te laisse les commandes. Je t'avoue que je suis extremement confus là... »

« Je t'avais dis que tu respecterais mon autorité. »

« Hmmpf... »

Je le fit se mettre sous moi (mouvement bien dur dans l'espace confiné d'une plage arrière d'une voiture...), le plaqua et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de le repénetrer avec ardeur. Mes mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapide, Kyle se mordait la lèvre à sang à présent; me rappelant mon envie de sadique... J'entrepris de lui faire un suçon bien marqué sur son cou en même temps que je le pénétrais ardemment. Et finalement, je me libera en lui dans un soupir d'aise, tandis qu'il jouit entre nos deux corps humides. C'était comme si à cet instant précis, toute la haine qu'on avait eut l'un pour l'autre s'en allait en même temps que notre self-control.

« ERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! »

Je fut sidéré. Est ce qu'il vient juste de... m'appeller "Eric" ? De crier mon nom? Pas le temps d'y penser plus que ça, la lumiere du couloir s'allume. Et merde. Que faire? Où se cacher? J'entend des pas descendre l'escalier.

La porte du garage s'ouvrit alors...


	4. 4 Ces matins au ciel grisâtre

Coucou les zoulous! Ahem... J'ai voulu retranscrire le point de vue de Kyle dans ce chapitre histoire de mettre certains point sur les i : D

Je me suis rendue compte que l'idée que je me suis faite de Kyle aurait mieux correspondu à Cartman... mais un changement de role ne fait pas de mal! Un petit Kyle bien dégueulasse ça nous change d'un pauvre petit soumis roux qui subit les moqueries pas vrai?

* * *

Chapitre 4: Ces matins au ciel grisâtre

**Point de vue de KYLE.**

Quand Bebe m'a trompé et que nous avons rompu, j'étais... Vide. C'était comme si quelque chose avait disparu, quelque chose qui rendait tout autour de moi magnifique, quelque chose qui donnait un sens à ma vie. Je ne sourirais et ne riait plus. Les matins au ciel grisâtres étaient ma seule compagnie. J'agissais comme un zombie: j'étais en cours, présent. Mais c'était comme si j'étais à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Plus rien n'importait. Plus personne n'importait. J'étais une poupée, une marionette dont les mouvements des fils étaient dictés par la vie, me forçant à avancer. J'ai fuit mon courage et caché ma peine, m'isolant du reste du monde. Un mois a passé, sans que je ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Je n'étais plus conscient du temps qui s'écoulait. Elle avait volé mon monde, m'avait bléssé. Elle m'avait brisé mon coeur & mon ame. Finalement toute cette peine s'était transformée en haine, en colère, qui m'ont aidé à me relever et oublier tout ce bordel. Je voulais me venger. Je voulais la voir pleurer et souffrir autant que moi, la voir crier mon nom de désespoir. Aujourd'hui je sais que je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle revienne. C'est fini. Ma douleur a eut raison de mes sentiments. Cartman avait raison. Cartman a toujours raison. Cette fille n'était qu'une conne. Même si elle fut la plus belle chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé...

J'étais tellement focalisé sur mon mal-être ces derniers temps que je n'ai même pas remarqué les sentiments que Cartman nourrissait à mon égard. Bien sur en temps normal, je l'aurais remarqué de suite. Je ne prétends pas etre aussi bon que Kenny dans ce qui est de repérer les choses qui se passent autour de moi, mais j'étais plutot bon. Au début, je croyais qu'il déconnait: comment ce nazi pouvait être amoureux d'un juif? C'est contre nature! C'est come... Je ne sais pas. Comme un chien qui serait amoureux d'un chat? Impossible de trouver un exemple correct qui tienne la route... Mais ensuite je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, et j'ai vu un regard que Cartman n'avait jamais eut auparavant. Je ne peux pas vous dire quelle sorte de regard, il m'était inconnu. Je n'ai pas réfléchit à ça bien longtemps, car une idée fleurit dans ma tête, comme un POP quand une ampoule s'allume. Peut être que mes prières avaient fait écho aux anges, et qu'ils m'envoyaient quelque chose pour me venger. Imaginez: elle m'aime toujours, et apprend que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Qui plus est, cette personne se trouve être un MEC! Pire encore, c'était ERIC CARTMAN. C'était si machiavélique que j'en ai rit! Ca y est, je deviens aussi malsain que Dark Vador...!

Et comme si les anges avaient décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait mon jour de renouveau, Bebe avait entendu Cartman me déclarer sa flamme. C'était parfait. Mais je préférais attendre, pour pouvoir la briser encore plus par la suite... Alors j'ai sauvé cartman de cette blonde prétentieuse.

_« Ecoute, Bebe, je sais que t'es vraiment en colère, et d'une humeur à tuer… Mais il a dit ça parce que je lui avais demandé de le faire. Je souffrais, comme tu le dis, et j'ai voulu te tester, voir si tu m'aimais toujours vraiment... »_

C'était vrai. Je voulais savoir si elle éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour moi. Et j'avais vu juste. Elle m'embrassa et je savais que mon plan allait marché à la perfection.

J'ai passé la soirée chez Bebe, lui disant tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre. J'étais un beau-parleur hors pair quand je le voulais... Et quand je suis rentré "chez moi" (Je pense que le terme convient puisque qu'à présent je vivais chez Cartman...), je ne m'attendais pas à ce que son occupant serait encore debout. Je fus saisit d'un doute. Pourquoi vouloir me venger? Pourquoi ne tout simplement pas abandonner toute cette histoire et passer à autre chose? Peut être que Cartman m'aimait vraiment...

…. Non.

Non! Il était SUREMENT en train de faire une énorme blague, il voulait juste me faire du mal comme il ne l'a jamais fait avant! Faire le coup de sa vie. Et bien s'il voulait jouer à ce jeu, j'allais y jouer aussi! D'une pierre deux coups.

Je m'assis à coté de lui, et agis comme si j'étais attiré par lui. Je suis aussi un super bon acteur, quand je veux.

_« …. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens là tout de suite, mais... »_

J'ai fait volontairement trembler ma voix quand je m'approchais du gros lard et lui chuchotta à l'oreille:

_« ….Je veux juste... Savoir ce que ça fait... »_

Avant de l'embrasser. Et là, tout tomba à l'eau. Il répondit à mon baiser, et j'étais incapable de réfléchir quand il posa sa tête contre mon torse. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de lui. J'ai juste... J'aimais ce contact entre nous. Cela reveilla ma blessure, la douleur qui traversait ma poitrine, qui m'avait torturé pendant un peu plus d'un mois qui m'avait parut etre une éternité. Tous les souvenirs de Bebe et moi me revinrent à l'esprit, comme la pélicule d'un film passé en vitesse rapide. Nos moments passés ensembles, notre premier rendez-vous, notre premier baiser, notre " premiere fois". Pourquoi? Pourquoi ça faisait si mal? Pourquoi c'était si dur...? Cartman et moi étions bouche contre bouche, et je ne passais toujours pas à autre chose! Je ne peux tout simplement pas passer à autre chose! J'étais bloqué, bloqué par ma peine et mes souvenirs qui me hantaient. Toute la peine que j'ai enduré me revint alors en mémoire. Tous ces jours, que j'avais passé à attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais. Quelque chose qui me redonnerait espoir. Quelque chose qui me ferait me sentir vivant à nouveau! Je devins si énervé que mes joues rougirent. Qu'importe, ça passerait pour de la timidité aux yeux de Cartman, qui petit à petit prenait possession de mon corps. J'ai vidé ma tête de la moindre pensée que j'avais. Et je laissa faire. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai... Qu'on a... Avec Eric. AH! J'AI DIS ERIC! Et pas CARTMAN! Putain mais que... Ok ok on se calme, Kyle. C'est juste ta soif de vengence qui a pris le dessus à cet instant. Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça... Mais allez si loin... AH! PHRASE A DOUBLE SENS! …. En tout cas... C'était agréable. Jusqu'à ce que la porte du garage ne s'ouvre, et que la mère de Cartman nous voiye nus dans la voiture. Nous sommes restés silencieux un moment. Puis Cartman pris la parole.

-... M'man... J'suis gay et je sors avec Kyle.

-Oh. Très bien mon poussin. Mais maman a besoin de la voiture... Elle doit aller à Denver voir une certaine personne...

Cartman soupira. Nous savions tous les deux qu'elle allait à Denver uniquement pour baiser avec un de ses "clients" et qu'elle reviendra dans une durée indeterminée à la maison. Pauvre mec... Je lui lança un regard compatissant. Il prit ma main et m'emmena dans sa chambre, où l'on s'effondra de sommeil; exténués par notre récente... Activité, pendant que le vrombissement du moteur de la voiture résonnait au rez-de-chaussée.

Je sais ce que vous pensez. "T'as plus aucune fierté? Aucun respect de toi même pour le laisser te toucher ainsi?". Et je répondrais que vous avez raison. J'avais tout perdu. La seule chose qui me restait était l'amertume d'un être aimé. Je n'avais rien à perdre. PLUS RIEN.

Quand je me suis reveillé ce matin et que j'ai vu son visage... J'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était LUI, celui qui n'avait aucun respect envers qui que ce soit, LUI qui se foutait des sentiments que les gens pouvaient éprouvés, LUI qui n'avait aucune pitié. Mais c'était moi celui qui allait le faire souffrir... Parce que je me suis rapidement rendu compte que j'avais besoin de lui à mes cotés. J'avais besoin de ses baisers, ses preuves d'affection que je ne savais lui rendre. J'avais besoin de ses yeux, qui surveillaient toujours si aucun danger ne me guettait. De ses mots chuchottés à mon oreille... Tout ça depuis bientôt 2 semaines à présent. Notre "relation" était toujours secrete. On voulait que personne ne nous emmerde avec ça.

J'étais conscient que j'étais tout pour lui. Il était réellement amoureux, croyez-le ou non. J'étais tout ce qu'il voulait. Il disais toujours les bonnes choses au bon moment. Mais il n'était rien à mes yeux. J'étais confus, divisé en deux parties. L'une d'elles était honteuse, se sentait coupable, emplie de remords. Comment je pouvais faire une chose pareille? Je n'avais pas le droit de le faire souffrir. Il s'était montré si gentil, digne de confiance ces derniers temps, comme un ami l'aurait fait. Il avait été là quand Bebe m'avait brisé. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais l'autre partie (celle qui l'emportait) était froide, sans coeur ni émotion. Il avait foutu en l'air ma vie tant de fois par le passé! Il me HAISSAIT! Il avait voulut ma mort! Qui se souciait de lui? PERSONNE! Ce n'étais qu'un enfoiré! Un pion sur l'echequier de mon plan. Et les pions devaient être utilisés pour faire un echec et maths.

Pourquoi j'étais devenu cette personne si froide...? C'est simple. Je n'avais plus rien en moi qui pouvait se briser. J'étais déjà en miettes.

* * *

J'me fais peur moi même d'écrire certains trucs Oo Review? ^^


	5. 5 Psychedélire

AHAHAH VOUS CROYEZ QUE J'AVAIS ABANDONNÉ LA FIC? IL N'EN EST RIEEN : D!

Voici (un sièèèèècle plus tard) le chapitre 5 de la fic. J'tiens juste à préciser que ça vire un peu dramatique D: Ouuuh je me fais peur là vraiment.

Je le trouve court, et je remédierais à ça dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci à tous ceux qui reviewrons: ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer ! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Psychédélire**

CARTMAN'S POV.

2 semaines. C'est ce qui sépare aujourd'hui de ce fameux jour ou tout a commencé avec Kyle. Ce fameux jour où, pour la premiere fois dans ma vie, je me sentais... Egal à moi meme. J'avais une raison de me lever le matin, une raison d'affronter le quotidien de la vie. J'avais Kyle. Juste en étant auprès de moi, il me donnait cette serenité là... Malgré tout, je me retenais de ceder à l'euphorie: je me disais que c'était bien trop beau... Aussi j'avais des doutes, j'avais cette immense peur que tout s'arrete demain. Alors je voulais en profiter, autant que je pouvais, le temps que ça durerait. De ce fait, j'étais aussi affectueux que possible, je faisais tout pour lui faciliter la vie, pour lui montrer que je tenais à lui. Malgré cette interdiction que je m'étais faite, de jour en jour je croyais de plus en plus en « nous », en notre histoire. Je m'attachais de plus en plus à lui, bientôt je pensais même plusieurs fois par seconde à lui! C'était Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, non stop, 48h sur 24! 365jours sur 1! Ce mec me rendais dingue, et moi qui croyait avant que tout commence que ça se calmerait si je sortais avec lui...! C'était pire. Un vrai cauchemar. Comme une putain de maladie, mais qui vous fait plus de bien que de mal. J'y comprenais rien. Et je me disais qu'il vallait mieux éviter de se poser des questions. C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout.

Personne n'était au courant de ce qui se passait entre nous. On passait le plus clair de notre temps au Lycée à s'éviter, car Bebe collait tout le temps le rouquin, elle était toujours agrippée à son bras, et dieu sait à quel point je crevais de jalousie. Si j'avais pu la flinguer, la réduire à néant, là, tout de suite, je l'aurais fait.

Toujours est-il que, la version officielle, c'était que Kyle et Bebe sortaient toujours ensemble. Kyle disait qu'il pouvait pas la virer comme ça, qu'elle était fragile et qu'il voulait y aller en douceur. Alors vous imaginez que, déjà que je mourrais d'envie de la tuer quand il la tenait dans ses bras, quand ils s'embrassaient... C'était l'enfer. Vraiment.

Les jours passèrent. Rien ne changeait. Je sais qu'il lui arrivait de coucher avec Bebe parfois, après les cours, quand ils passaient du temps ensemble. Et moi, comme un con, je laissais faire. Faut attendre, Bebe est quelqu'un de fragile, faut y aller doucement.

Balivernes.

Chaque jour, je voyais Kyle s'éloigner de moi, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Et chaque foutu jour, je l'aimais encore plus. S'il l'avait fallu, j'aurais prié, prié son coeur de comprendre que je souffre, d'entendre mes « Je t'aime. » Oui, j'aurais du lui parler. Mais quand il était là, je n'en trouvais pas le courage, et je profitais simplement de sa présence. Quand je lui disais que je l'aimais, il ne me répondais jamais. Il détournait la conversation. Trouvait toujours quelque chose à répondre, contournait le « moi aussi. »

Alors j'ai commencé à me mutiler.

Pour chaque je t'aime qui ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Ca me prenait, comme ça, sans prévenir. Je n'y pensais jamais quand je lui disais que je l'aimais.

Et le silence qui s'en suivait était si lourd qu'il réveillait en moi cette envie. Alors je m'eclipsais, je courrais me réfugier dans la salle de bain. Et je prenais mon rasoir. Et une entaille.

Plus ça allait, et plus les marques se faisaient profondes. Parce qu'elles refletaient mon désespoir qui chaque jour s'emplifiait plus encore. Plus ça allait, et plus elles mettaient du temps à cicatriser. On était début printemps, et je savais que je ne pourrais pas porter de manches longues encore longtemps. Mais pour l'instant, ça ne me préocuppait pas plus que ça.

Pour en rajouter à toute cette partie macabre, l'appétit, il ne me servait plus à rien, parce que quoi je pusse avaler, je finissais par le revomir tot ou tard.

Et personne ne voyait et ne s'appercevait de ce qui se passait. Je me détruisais à petit feu, et rien ne paraissait pouvoir stopper ce qui s'était enclenché. Tout n'était que cliché: je ne faisais que paraître, je souriais alors que j'étais tiraillé par la douleur. Je simulais une crampe au poignet pour arrêter d'écrire quand mes entailles se faisaient sentir en cours. Je m'absentais quelques minutes pour aller me faire vomir pendant la récréation.

Ce soir, c'est la fête d'anniversaire de Stan. Cet emo de pacotille qui met tellement de noir sous les yeux qu'on pourrait l'accuser de plagier Marilyn Manson. Bien sur, Kyle, en tant que meilleur pote, était convié à la soirée. Et moi, comme j'habitais avec ce roux (enfin, c'était plutot lui qui habitait avec moi...) j'étais convié aussi. Je sentais bien que ça faisait chier Stan. Et j'aimais ça.

A peine arrivés, je me fais déjà traité de gros lard par au moins 5 personnes en moins de 10 minutes. Je sais qu'ils disent ça pour rire. Et je sais aussi que j'avais perdu tout ce qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais avant. Parce qu'avant, j'men serais foutu. Et aujourd'hui, je suis tellement à bout de nerf, qu'un rien me pénètre comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire rideau que le vent faisait onduler à sa guise. Kyle fut direct pris d'assaut par la bouffonne blonde. Alors je pris un verre de vodka et m'assis à coté des gothiques du lycée. Il fumaient quelque chose de pas légal, si vous voulez mon avis.

_- Hé Cartman! Ca te dit? Tu veux en tirer une bouffée?_

Tu me prends pour qui, tarlouse? Pour l'un des tiens?

_- Allez, même pas cap._

Je lui arracha le joint des mains et en tira un coup.

_- Aaaaah, tu vois!_

Puis un autre.

_- T'es sérieux meeec? Une seule suffit à n'plus être aware pendant 3h tu sais!_

Et encore une autre.

_-Putin t'es completement cinglé!_

Il repris le joint et se barra boire je ne sais quoi, suivit de sa clique. Me retrouvant tout seul, je bu mon verre d'une traite. Ce qui se passe après, c'est completement flou pour moi. Je me souviens de la voix de Kyle qui me demandait si ça allait. Je crois que j'ai marmonné un « ça va. ». Je me souviens d'un ou quatre autres verres de je ne sais quelle boisson alcoolisée, d'avoir vomit sur le divan des Marsh avant d'avoir traversé la salle de bain et m'etre fait jetté par Ike qui roulait une pelle à un meuf. Ou un mec, j'en sais rien, mais rien du tout. Là, je ne sais depuis combien de temps, je tape la causette à Butter.

_-Et donc, je me suis fait punir parce que j'ai contredit mon père sur le fait que Lady Gaga, bah elle avait un pénis._

_-Ah..._

Le reflet de la lune...

_-... T'es pas très bavard, Éric._

Il lui renvoit toute sa splendeur, tout son éclat...

_-Éric?_

Moi aussi je voudrais...

_-…. Tu... Tu m'entends?_

…. Voir cet éclat se dégager de ma personne...

_-H-Hé! Où tu vas?_

… Mais tout ce que je vois dans mon reflet...

_-Éric attention!_

…. Ce n'est que le reflet de ce que j'étais...

_-Oh-Oh doux Jésus!_

…. Ce soir sera ma redemption.

_-Oh mon dieu! Pitié quelqu'un! Au secours!_

Je n'entend plus rien. La profondeur de l'eau commence à boucher mes oreilles. Il n'y a plus que le silence autour de moi. Mon regard livide se pose sur la lune, qui m'apparait comme une peinture fraiche sur laquelle quelqu'un aurait passé la main, et l'aurait rendue floue, étalée sur le fond.

Ma mère m'a mentit. Le temps ne guérit pas les moeurs... Et le ciel n'est pas plus beau quand on est amoureux...

….. La derniere chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que quelqu'un a plongé dans la piscine ou je me trouvais. Puis, le néant...

* * *

BOUHOUHUOU finir comme ça c'est pas humain, hein? Il va se noyer? D:

A suivre : o!


	6. 6 Prometsmoi

Non je n'suis pas morte! Cette fic non plus!

Je sais que ça fait genre un siècle que j'ai pas posté la suite... Et hier, jour du yaoi, j'ai continué cette fic, l'inspiration m'est revenue. Ca faisait un moment de toute façon que je voulais écrire la suite... Et là voici enfin... N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça m'encourage vraiment, et ça fait plaisir! J'espere que cette suite est à la hauteur de la longue attente, meme si je n'crois pas au père noel!

* * *

Chapitre 6: Promets-moi

**Kenny POV**

J'étais bourré. Je voyais les gens en flou, j'étais meme incapable de dire qui était qui. Je parlais mais surtout qu'on me demande pas les prénoms... J'en sais rien. Mais Eric... Je le voyais. A vrai dire, je ne voyais que lui. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je sentais sa présence partout où j'allais. D'ailleurs, ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'à chaque fois que je le croisais, j'avais l'impression de faire face à un miroir. Pas que l'on se ressemble physiquement non ahah... Nous sommes totalement opposés sur ce point là. Je suis maigre comme un clou, j'ai les cheveux tellement blonds qu'on pourrait me dire albinos. Je fais tomber les filles comme des mouches. Lui... Il est « costaud », brun foncé, et les filles le haissent.

Non là n'est pas le pourquoi... A vrai dire, à une certaine époque, lorsque j'avais finit après des années de cris devenant de plus en plus forts entre mes parents, par tomber en dépression... Et bien les tissus enroulés autour de l'avant bras de Cartman, je les aurais mis pour cacher mes jeux avec le rasoir. Et l'excuse qu'il sort tout le temps quand on lui demande c'est quoi ces cernes, c'est quelque chose que j'aurais pu sortir pour ne pas dire que j'ai passé la nuit à me rendre malade, et à vomir tellement certains sentiments deviennent trop douloureux. C'est depuis qu'Eric me fait penser à moi que je l'évite. Ca me fait trop mal de me souvenir de cette époque. Mais c'est comme un aimant: lorsque qu'il est dans la meme piece que moi, je ne peux pas m'empecher de le fixer.

Alors quand il est tombé dans la piscine à la fête de Stan... Croyez moi, je l'ai vu venir.

J'ai meme pas cherché à savoir si j'étais assez sobre pour savoir aligner trois pas, ni meme si je pouvais agiter mes bras de façon à pouvoir remonter à la surface. J'ai plongé. Je n'peux pas expliquer ce qui m'a pousser à le faire sans réfléchir. Le refus de voir ce que je croyais être mon reflet plonger dans le néant...? Ou tout simplement parce que je voulais sauver mon ami...?

J'ai attrapé sa main et l'ai remonté à la surface. Rapidement, quelqu'un a appelé les pompiers. Et Cartman a été transféré à l'hopital le plus proche. Je vous décrirais pas la scene. Je suis tombé dans un coma éthilique dans la minute qui a suivit l'arrivé des hommes en rouge.

* * *

**Cartman POV.**

Quand je me suis reveillé dans la chambre d'hopital, il faisait déjà nuit. Ma mère était endormie dans le fauteuil à coté de mon lit, et tenait ma main. Je me sentais vaseux et j'avais la nausée. Je n'avais aucune idée depuis combien de temps j'étais là. J'avais tellement mal au crâne, impossible de me rappeler d'autre chose que ce qui m'était vital, comme mon prénom, ma mère, l'endroit ou j'habite, les cheesy pouf et... Et... Son prénom à lui. Non. Non je ne veux pas me souvenir, de tous ces moments passés avec lui. De mes sourires niais, du rythme que mon coeur prenait quand il était près du sien. Cette époque je le sais, elle s'éloigne toujours un peu plus à chaque fois que le jour ce lève. Tous ces souvenirs, je voudrais m'en faire une couverture, m'envelopper d'elle et mourir étouffé à l'interieur. Par chance, ils m'ont laissé mon vulgaire morceau de tissu au bras. Au moins, j'ai pu faire passer mon petit tour dans la piscine pour un accident. Avoir des psy collés aux basques, c'était vraiment la derniere chose que je voulais.

Au bout de 2, 3 jours, Kenny est venu me voir. Il s'est excusé, il serait bien venu plus tot mais il se remettait à peine du coma éthilique. Ce mec est fascinant. Meme s'il fait quelque chose de bien, le bon dieu le remercie jamais. La preuve, il me sauve la vie, à moi, le mec le plus detestable de South Park, et il tombe dans le coma 5 minutes après. C'est avec des choses comme ça que j'me convaint que dieu n'existe pas...

Je suis rapidement sortit de l'hopital, je n'avais rien de grave. Le docteur a dit que j'avais juste bu une quantité d'eau trop importante et que j'allais encore passer quelques jours à pisser comme une fontaine. Bouffon.

Quand je suis rentré, ma mère m'a annoncé que Kyle était partit vivre chez Bebe parce qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qui s'était passé parce que si j'avais été invité à la fête c'était à cause de lui. Mais je sais très bien qu'il sait que c'est pas l'alcool qui m'a fait perdre les pédales ce soir-là. J'avais envie de pleurer, d'hurler. J'en avais gros sur le coeur, il était comme un lac sur le point de déborder, déborder d'amour pour Kyle, déborder de douleur, parfois j'ai tellement mal, j'aimerais mourir. J'y pense tellement que par moment je me demande si on peut mourir en y pensant. Parce que non, je suis pas tombé dans la piscine par accident. J'ai voulu me noyer. Parce que l'amour est un sentiment pénible au point de vouloir se noyer. Au point de vomir, de se mutiler, oui l'amour ça rend aveugle, et pas qu'au niveau de l'être aimé. Je ne sais pas si le fait que Kyle soit partit de chez moi est une bonne chose ou non. Moi je sais que maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, malgré la douleur, mon coeur continuera à crier son nom.

Le lendemain, je suis retourné en cours. Ma mère ne voulait pas que je reste enfermé. Bien sur, j'ai eut droit aux hypocrites « alors ouais comme ça t'as failli te noyer? » enfin, je vous laisse imaginer... Kyle n'était pas là. Kyle n'était encore pas là lendemain. Et le lendemain du lendemain non plus. Bebe? Elle était en voyage scolaire. Impossible de lui demander des nouvelles du roux. Et de toute façon, je ne lui aurait pas adressé la parole... Mais où tu es à la fin, connard de juif? Pourquoi tu t'caches? Pourquoi penser à toi ça me tue autant? Et pourquoi ton absence se fait-elle tant sentir, puisque ta présence me fait hurler de douleur...?

Deux semaines se sont écoulées avant que la tête rousse ne refasse surface. Le voir suffit à raviver ma peine un peu plus. Il m'évita pendant quelques jours. J'aurais voulu lui crier à quel point je l'aimais. Mais quelque chose me retenait. Peut être avais-je peur de me prendre une claque. Je ne voulais pas entendre la vérité qui blesse.

Malheureusement lui devait vouloir mettre les choses au clair. Parce qu'il me bloqua le passage à la sortie de la salle de maths.

Non. Pas maintenant. Je suis pas près à affronter ce regard là. Je veux pas me plonger dans ces yeux d'emeraude. Je veux pas lui dire que je veux qu'il m'aime, parce que je vais encore me retrouver avec des blessures.

- _Eric, je m'inquietes pour toi..._

- _Tu ne t'en es jamais apperçu, hein...?_

_- ...De quoi tu parles?_

- _De l'influence que t'as sur moi, l'effet que tu me fais, que la moindre de tes paroles noue mon coeur, je ne comprend d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi je m'emballe autant quand t'es là. Parce que je te haie autant que je t'aime!_

Non... Non je ne veux pas dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur... Je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre... Mais je ne peux pas m'en empecher. J'ai été trop bléssé. Je n'ai plus de quoi continuer à lutter contre tout ça. Et mes paroles sortent, affluent, ne s'arretent plus...

- Je _te haie Kyle! Je haie tes regards, je haie tes foutus cheveux bouclés! Je haie tes yeux verts qui me fixent là maintenant! Je haie ta façon d'marcher, ta façon de t'exprimer, je haie ton coté premier de la classe, je haie la façon dont tu dégages tes mèches bouclées de ton front, et je haie la façon dont je viens de mentir dans la derniere minute! Je HAIE t'aimer!_

- _Eric..._

- _T'as déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un au point d'en avoir du mal à respirer? Parce que c'est mon cas. Et je suffoque. J'ai trop d'envies et de rêves irréalisables. Et je sais que la décision la plus sage serait de te dire que je n'veux plus jamais que l'on se parle. Et je sais aussi que je n'arriverais pas à te demander une chose pareille. Alors pitié Kyle. Fais le pour moi. Fais le par pitié si tu veux, mais je t'en supplie, sors moi de ce putain d'gouffre où je suis._

- _Je... Je suis désolé Eric... Je... De toute façon je vais... Partir au New Jersey quelques temps... Voir ma famille... Et..._

Il y eut un silence. Un silence déchirant, parce que je sais qu'il était le seul au revoir que j'aurais. Il ne me regarda meme pas dans les yeux, et partit sans un mot.

Salaud...

**SALAUD**!

Je me suis mis à courir, comme si ma vie en dépendait, à travers les rues de la ville. Le vent glaçait les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues et finissait par les tailler en se faisant glace. Quand je suis enfin arrivé chez moi, j'étais dans un état misérable. J'ai couru dans la salle de bain, et en cherchant un rasoir, je suis tombé sur une petite sacoche à ma mère qui contenait un petit bocal avec une étiquette « héroine ». Je savais que ma mère avait ce genre de chose, après tout les clubs mal famés en sont remplis, et vu le nombre qu'elle cotoie...

J'ai abandonné l'idée du rasoir et pris le bocal dans ma chambre.

Je revoyais furtivement Mr McCay nous dire « La drogue c'est mal, m'voyez... » mais chassa vite son image de mon esprit.

Une fois la poudre blanche étalée en une fine ligne sur mon bureau, j'hésitai un instant.

J'aurais voulu qu'il me dise à quel point je suis moche, mais qu'il m'aimais.

Mon amour pour lui est fou, je deviens cinglé, mais je refuse de me soigner.

D'une traite, j'inspira par la narine gauche la trainée de poudre magique.

Et petit à petit, mon cerveau se vida de toutes ses pensées négatives. Je ne sentais plus rien, rien de mal, plus de douleur, plus d'amour, plus de peine... J'étais heureux.

Dans l'euphorie, je me mis à rire, en fixant l'ampoule au plafond. Je riais aux larmes. J'avais envie de courir partout, de me rouler par terre, d'arracher les plumes de mes coussins avec les dents! J'avais envie de sortir dehors et d'hurler les plus grosses idioties qui me viendraient à l'esprit! Je voulais de la folie, de la rigolade, je ne tenais plus en place, j'avais soudain trop de choses super amusantes à faire! Je n'sais plus comment je me suis retrouvé à mettre du beurre de cacahuète sur la table basse du salon, puis de continuer la coulée de pate jusqu'aux Wcs ou je déroula le PQ et l'éparpilla un peu partout dans la maison, marquant parfois au marqueur dessus des lettres au hasard. Je me roula ensuite dans le mélange de papier rose & cacahuetes, la maison était sans dessus dessous, je n'sais meme plus comment le vase de maman qui était dans la cuisine s'est retrouvé en morceaux dans le garage entre un lama en terre cuite et un vieux pneu ou étaient tracées à la peinture encore fraiche des croix, ni comment le lustre au dessus de la table à manger est passé du doré au vert maussade, ni comment mon scooter s'est enfoncé dans la boite aux lettres, ni même pourquoi j'ai la main droite en sang et pourquoi je suis actuellement pieds nus dans la neige devant ma porte d'entrée. Et pour dire vrai, JE M'EN FOU! JE SUIS TROP HEUREUX!

L'amour il est fini ce soir! L'amour il est.. Il... L'amour... Est... Hé... Sol... Lumière... Sang... Neige.. Kenny...?

- _Mec qu'est ce que tu fiches!_

J'voulais lui répondre « c'est pas tes affaires, t'es trop pauvre pour comprendre! » mais tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est rire comme un trysomique et tomber la tete la premiere dans la neige. Il me saisit par le bras et me releva.

- _Tu crois pas que le temps a assez détruit ce qui unissait notre groupe de potes? Tu crois pas qu'on a chacun assez souffert? Je n'vois plus Stan parce qu'il me haie d'avoir eut des rapports avec Ike! Je n'vois plus Kyle parce qu'il évite tout le monde! Mais toi, je te vois encore! Alors reste! Me laisse pas seul! T'entend?_

Il me jetta à terre dans la neige et rentra chez moi. Il nettoya rapidement la maison, puis revint me chopper par l'oreille et me traina jusqu'à chez lui. Tout devint noir, je sentis mes forces m'abandonner, puis je sombrai dans le vide infini de mon esprit, sur la couverture étalée par terre dans la chambre de Kenny, qui lui servait de lit...

Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, je me suis retrouvé entre l'inconscience et l'eveil. J'ai entendu les parents de Kenny s'insulter, se frapper même. J'ai cru entendre Kenny frapper dans les murs de colère. Je l'apperçu dans la pénombre de sa chambre s'allumer une cigarette et la fumer au bord de sa fenetre. Boire une bière. Nettoyer de nombreuses plaies partout sur son corps. Sortir de la chambre, prendre la défense de sa mere, revenir avec une entaille au front après un vacarme assourdissant, et s'étaler par terre à coté de moi. Encore les cris de sa mère... Le bruit d'une bouteille se brisant contre un mur... Puis, dans les environs de 4h du matin, le silence enfin. La respiration de Kenny à mes cotés se fit plus forte, plus régulière, je su qu'il s'était endormit.

En ville, tout le monde croyait Kenny insensible à son entourage familial instable, à la pauvreté qui le touchait de plein fouet, et toutes ces merdes que la vie peut t'faire qui lui tombait dessus... Et nous ses potes, on le voyait comme chanceux, car libre, et qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Jamais on ne l'a vu se plaindre, ni réagir à tout ce qui lui arrivait, mais... Il portais une blessure incurable. J'admirais sa personnalité froide et forte sans savoir combien il souffrait. J'ai passé enormement de temps avec ce type. Et je n'avais rien compris de lui. Je n'me suis même pas rendu compte que par mes reflexions, je ne faisais que le faire souffrir d'avantage.

Dans ce bas monde, beaucoup de gens souffrent. Et c'est bien souvent ceux qui ont le sourire qui souffrent le plus. Maman avait l'habitude de dire qu'il n'y a pas de bien sans mal. Mais quand je regarde Kenny, je me dis que ma mère n'a une fois de plus que camoufler la vérité derriere ma naïveté d'enfant.

Cette nuit là, Kenny a ravivé quelque chose en moi, avec ses paroles. Sans le savoir, il venait de remettre une des pieces du puzzle de mon ame à sa place. Et en m'endormant, je me mis, pour la premiere fois depuis ces deniers mois, à avoir une reflexion qui tient la route, et pas faussée par le surplus d'émotion.

C'est vrai, pourquoi je m'accrochais à ce mec, alors qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour moi? A chaque fois qu'il rentrait le soir, il venait me caliner sans un mot, et ça se finissait au lit, où je lui chuchottais des mots doux. Et je me persuadais que ça suffirait à faire naitre chez lui la passion que je ressentais pour lui. Puis, de temps en temps, il allait voir Bebe. Je me sens souillé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été utilisé. De n'avoir été que l'objet de ses caprices, comme le jouet qu'un enfant aurait désiré et aurait cassé par lassitude.

Plus jamais, quelqu'un ne me traitera de la sorte. Et je reverrais Kyle, et je lui dirais que je le haie, sans mentir cette fois. Parce que le hair sera ma force. Je me releverais, poussé par la rage. Je m'arracherais à son emprise.

Je fus arraché de ma reflexion par la sensation d'humidité de la couverture sur laquelle je me trouvais... Elle s'imbibait petit à petit d'un liquide rougeâtre, et je ne savais pas si ce sang était le mien ou celui de Kenny, ou peut être meme les deux, s'entremêlant. Ce mec et moi, on était pas si différents au fond. On était tous deux écorchés vifs. Entouré d'une multitude de personnes, et pourtant si incompris. Je trouvai soudain la force de tendre le bras et essayer de secouer Kenny, mais n'eut aucune réponse...

-_ Kenny...?_

Nouvelle tentative, rendue aussi éprouvante que la première par mon corps endoloris.

- _Meurs pas, connard! Pas après ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure!_

Je l'entendis gémir. Il n'ouvrit cependant pas l'oeil... Son frère fit alors irruption dans la chambre, commença à lui hurler dessus pour je ne sais quelle raison avant de sussurrer un « putain » et de courir au rez-de-chaussée. Mes fringues commençaient à s'imbiber de sang à leur tour. Je sentais ma tête tourner, et me sentais poussé à tenir Kenny eveillé.

- P_romets-moi... Promets-moi que tu vas pas me laisser seul..._

- _Non... Toi... Toi fais moi une promesse... Si je meurs... Tu veux bien... Mourir avec... Moi..?_

- _J'le promet Kenny..._

C'était une promesse folle. Des propos de dégénérés. Mais j'avais aucun regret quant à ma réponse. Malgré toutes mes actions récentes... J'avais peur de mourir.. A deux, la mort semblait plus douce, et moins effrayante. Et tandis que le bruit des sirènes retentissaient comme un bruit sourd au loin, je sombrais une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience, sans cesser de sentir la présence de Kenny à mes cotés...

_A suivre..._

* * *

Oui je vais bien, tout vas bien oO Promis la suite se ra plus rapide xD Je suis de nouveau à fond dans ma fiction et ce sera avec plaisir que je prendrais vraiment le temps de l'écrire aussi souvent que possible. Alors, j'attend vos impressions et prépare mon clavier pour la suite! A bientot!


End file.
